Teardrops
by SallyandSonic
Summary: This ones really sad, but worth it KnucklesxRougexJulie


Another song poped into my head, Taylor Swift! She seems really good

Charaters-Knuckles, Rouge, Julie-Su

Couples-Knuxouge, KnuxJulie.

Song- Taylor Swift- Teardrops on my Guitar

It's kinda sad, so I'm putting on adultfilterXD

--

_Knuckles walks down the hall to his locker, he wore a dark green shirt, white over-shirt, jeans, his lego shoes and his spurred gloves. He went to his locker to see Julie-Su already there, looking in her own. "Hey Julie. Are you planning to go to the game on Friday?" Julie-Su's face lit up, "I was thinking about it, why?" Julie-Su loved Knuckles ever since they met in karate class when they were 12 years-old. "Nah, just askin'." Knuckles looked into his locker, truth was he loved her, but couldn't ask her out, he just felt their was nothing between them. Julie-Su's face fell, she looked down at her feet, frowning. Knuckles began to walk off, he closed his locker, "Oh, I've gotta tell you, I've met this girl. I've gotta tell you you about her." Knuckles grinned, and walked away._

This all happened just a few days ago, Julie-Su couldn't forget it, she sniffed, she'd been crying for about an hour now. Tonight was the prom night, and Knuckles promised he'd take her, but then she had gottin' a text message, saying he couldn't that his new girlfriend had asked him about it, and he really wanted to take her. She didn't even say anything to her brothers, they had bought her a beautiful green gown, and did all her make up, though not much was needed, just a bit of lip gloss, and eyeshadow, and hair, just needed to be brushed down, and most of her loose hair up in a ponytail, for her. She went to her room in the tallest part of the house, there she could do everything without being disturbed.

Julie-Su sat up on her small bed, she looked around, she didn't have much, becuase she didn't have a well-off family. She sighed and picked up her guitar, and knife and began to sing,

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without"_

Julie-Su gasped, tears running down her cheeks, she had 4 cuts on her wrist, they hurt. She didn't care, she cared about him, and for all the darn hints she dropped he ignored them...

"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

_Knuckles was telling Julie-Su about his new girl, "A real beauty. White fur, and..." Knuckles sighed, he couldn't help but tell Julie-Su, the only one who'd listen, about her at least 10 times a day. Julie-Su smiled at when she could, but not a lot, he didn't notice..._

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"

_Julie-Su remembered seeing them together, she felt abandoned, just a few minutes out in the hall, Knuckles walked right past her, and went up to... Rouge. Julie-Su watched in dispair as they cuddled, hugged, kissed and talked, Knuckles didn't notice her at all, niether did Rouge... Julie-Su nearly burst in to tears, but ran to her class, concealing her saddness..._

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight!"_

Julie-Su nearly screamed, she was paling, she was losing a lot of blood. She dropped her guitar, and tried to get up. She stood, but for only a moment, she fell, all the way to the floor. She wimpered and pulled her legs close...

Zues, Julie-Su's older brother, sat on the couch, staring at Julie-Su's phone. She had dropped it when she read the message, and ran off before they could say anything. Zues thought for a moment, he knew what was going on, but he also knew what Julie-Su was doing up stairs, then picked up Julie-Su's phone and called Knuckles...

Knuckles grumbled, Knuckles and Rouge were in the middle of a dance, he looked at it, _'Julie-Su...'_ Rouge looked at it, and glared, Julie-Su was the only thing that kept her and Knuckles moving away from here and making a whole new life, but Rouge had other plans too. Knuckles sighed, "I'd better tell her, it's better now or later." Rouge smiled at Knuckles and they walked off the floor, Knuckles went outside in the night air, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Knuckles."

"Z-Zues! W-what's up?"

"Get your fat butt over here and I'll show my fists."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Julie-Su's upstairs, can I tell you what you need to come see? Come see her. Now."

Zues hung up, and tossed the phone. Knuckles sighed, and told Rouge,...

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..."

Julie-Su took her last breath, staring at the fire place, but the last thing hse heard was not the fire crying, it was someone, "Julie!" she blacked out... Knuckles craddled her head in his arms, he looked at all the blood around her room. Zues came up slowly, he had a blood package, and bandages. He threw them at Knuckles. "I heard you did well, bringing back your dying frog while it was bleeding to death, and you wanted to become a doctor. This is your fault Knuckles, and your resopnsablity. Good luck." Knuckles wimpered, he cleaned her up, as much as he could and pumped the blood into her, he did know how, but that had been just an animal, not the woman he loved.

Julie-Su woke up on her bed, with something breathing under her, she was breathing. She sat up, and looked at the blood on the floor. "Julie-Su, hey." Julie-Su gasped and looked at Knuckles lying under her. He smiled, "Julie-Su, I'm... I'm sorry. I love you." Julie smiled, and hugged her friend, "I love you, too." They kissed gently forgetting about everything else...


End file.
